Burial In Crimson Flames
by Kaline Reine
Summary: "Welcome to the bottom layer of hell." He was told, after they threw him into the pitch black darkness. Itachi was captured and taken to a foreign prison known as Impel Down, where he was beaten and thrown into a cell. The only problem is... He's not alone. One Piece & Naruto crossover! Ace x Itachi and/or Itachi x Ace (It's about time someone did it.) Yaoi. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Burial In Crimson Flames**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a crossover fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes which may or may not be consensual, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. This one also contains Yaoi. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"What do we do with him?" A guard was looking at the prisoner they currently held.

The two guards yanked him around like a ragdoll. The man was clearly defeated. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low. His long black ponytail was halfway undone and slung messily over his shoulder. He had surrendered his body to them long ago, exhausted from fighting. He'd had all he could take of their abuse. The man's hands were tied firmly behind his back. Both of them continued to drag him down the gloomy stone steps. They seemed to be going down to an even lower level... Did this place have no end to its depths?

"This isn't right..." The prisoner barely managed to rasp, his throat dry and parched. "What kind of prison actually runs things this way?"

"Oh, so you're finally going to talk, now that it suits you? This isn't just any prison," The other guard was quick to inform him, with a low chuckle, although he really didn't have to acknowledge that he'd even said anything. "Welcome to Impel Down!"

Both of them wore long black trenchcoats as part of some kind of uniform. All of their faces looked the same to him, everything had blurred together a long time ago... He wasn't even sure how long he had been here. They'd dragged him through numerous separate levels, each one a different kind of hell; a new torture for him to endure...

"Just shut up and be glad you haven't had to deal with Sadi-chan yet!" The first guard, standing to his left, snapped.

"Magellan-sama said to put him in the big cell down here at the end. You know... _That_ one. There shouldn't be any need to do anything further. We'll let him rest for a bit. I'm bored with him now, anyway. But we have to be careful, considering what he is..."

"That's true," The other nodded, seeming to agree with him. He cast a glance down at their prisoner. "Well, you're in for it now... Have fun!"

The bound man didn't say anything, he only tried to lessen the blows as they continued to kick and hit him on the way down. They'd been slapping him around since he got here. Of course he'd never intended to be captured, especially not by Marines... He couldn't believe he'd been so careless. He could only watch, as the rusty hinges to a large cell door were swung open.

Itachi winced, as he was thrown haphazardly into the prison cell. He landed on his knees, and then collapsed onto the frigid stone floor. It grated against his scarred cheeks, scratching his face. The guards had already had their fun, beating him to a pulp. They'd made sure he was covered in bruises and lacerations when they left him there. They didn't give him any treatment for his injuries either.

This place, whatever it was, had been far less humane than the prisons back in Konoha were... But that was behind him now. He'd been on a mission for Akatsuki when he'd gone too far, and been accosted by Marines. He knew he was way out of the Land of Fire's territory when he'd been captured. There was no telling what they might do to him. And as fate would have it, he hadn't brought any cyanide tablets with him.

They'd instructed him to travel light, so he'd simply brought nothing on this trip. Only the proud red and black cloak that symbolized the evil organization that he was a part of, and his ring which signified the same, both of which they'd taken from him as soon as he'd arrived here. He was left wearing only the plain gray Shinobi outfit that he wore beneath it. He was in enemy territory now, and there was no way to escape... Thus far, he hadn't seen any flaws in their security that he could exploit. They had this place sealed up tighter than Konoha's prison! He didn't even know where he was.

His hands were still tied behind his back. He couldn't see his surroundings very well yet... Partially from the dim lighting this deep in the dungeon, and partially due to the loss of his sight from overuse of the Sharingan.

Itachi currently had many regrets...

Cockroaches crawled along the walls, their legs rasping across the cold concrete. He could hear rats screeching as they ran along the rafters. This place thoroughly disgusted him on every level. He managed to scramble into a sitting position before any of them got on him, thankfully.

Thanks to the ropes they'd used to bind his wrists, it was difficult to move around. And it also left him unable to form handsigns to use any Jutsu. They must have known that, somehow... The guards had also been warned not to look into his eyes, rendering even his Sharingan useless.

 _'Damned bastards...'_

Once his eyes adjusted more, he began to look around. He'd thought he was alone, but he was wrong. There, chained to the far wall, was another dark-haired man who looked to be about his age. His face was covered in freckles, but he grinned sinisterly, waiting for the newcomer to make a move.

He glared at him, not daring to move a muscle. If this guy was so strong that they had to chain him to the damn wall, Itachi surely did not want to tangle with him. Not in the shape he was presently in, anyway... He had really big muscles too, the guy was _huge!_ Definitely bigger than Itachi himself, which was yet another reason to fear him. His short black hair sort of reminded him of Sasuke's, but it was longer in the back. The man was foolish enough to look him in the eye, but he decided it would just be a waste to use the Sharingan on someone who was of no real threat. The nukenin stared, and waited to see if he would speak.

For a long while, neither of them said anything at all... The two prisoners sat together in perfect silence, each understanding the other's predicament all too well. But something still bothered Itachi...

Why would they only tie him with his hands behind his back, as powerful as he was, but have this man all wrapped in chains like this? Something about it just didn't sit right with him; it irked him... It was like they were saying this guy was stronger than him, or more powerful somehow. He didn't like that.

And the way the guy was looking at him certainly didn't help any either. He looked so cocky, so fucking _arrogant!_ His smile seemed to say _'I'm so much better than you'_. But his eyes... The young ninja tilted his head sideways. Perhaps they held something more...?

 _No._ It was just his imagination, and a trick of the light perhaps.

"Hey." Came the one single word that spilled from his mouth, at last.

Itachi ignored him for the better part of five minutes before replying. "Want to tell me what makes _you_ so dangerous?"

The other man just stared at him. "Dangerous?" He arched one eyebrow.

 _'Damn,'_ Itachi's own frantic thoughts took over. _'He looks way too fuckable like that! No wonder they have him all chained down like this and locked safely behind bars... Maybe they had to keep_ themselves _away from_ ! _'_

He shook it off, as his own inner monologue ran away with him. He didn't want to get too carried away. Keeping his libido in check was one of the things that had kept him alive this long. The ninja world was a ruthless one, and people would stop at nothing to attempt to throw off his tactics. The enemy would even stoop so low as outright seduction, if they thought it might help extend their sorry lives.

But this man did not regard him as an enemy... He simply did not regard him _at all._ No, he looked upon him instead with eyes unclouded, free from any judgment.

"They seem to have you in a lot of chains for someone who isn't dangerous." The weasel quipped, after thinking it over for a moment. He had to be careful not to reveal too much.

"For a minute there," Those sultry lips began to move again. "I thought maybe you were mute. Heh."

There it was again; that arrogant smirk... It pissed him off.

Cold black eyes narrowed at the other man, unable to resist the urge to let the red glow of the Sharingan slowly descend over them. Over the years, it had become his go-to defense mechanism. For one thing, it made it easier for him to see. Itachi stared him down, right in the eye, although he didn't do anything just yet. He simply waited to see what would happen. He wasn't in the mood to become someone else's toy.

"What's your name?"

The weasel frowned, already dreading his predicament. "Itachi." He breathed. "You?"

"Ace." The man's smile changed to a twisted grin.

"Hn." He nodded, accepting the answer at face value... It didn't even sound like a real name.

"They call me... Firefist Ace."

The weasel rolled his eyes. _'Oh, here we go... Another psychopath on an ego trip.'_ He dealt with his type all the time.

"Never heard of you." He knelt down against the wall in the corner, where he would be just out of the other man's reach, even if he weren't in chains.

"You must not be from around here then."

It seemed they were at an impasse; a stalemate...

"You think you're better than me?" Itachi snarled. "Hn. _Typical._ "

"I never said anything like that," Ace smiled. "There's no reason we can't be friends. After all, we're in here together. We're both locked up and there's nothing we can do about it. Did they make you go through hell on the way down too?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought... Welcome to the bottom layer of hell."

Itachi didn't have time to revel in the warm welcome. He simply wanted out... All he could think about was finding a way to get out of here. This place was horrible. He didn't like that they'd placed him in someone else's cell, either. There were no other inmates around, not this low, although there were other cells standing empty... If they were vacant, he didn't understand why they would place him in here with this guy. He was as bad as the guards. There was nothing good about this situation. The stranger also seemed to sense his anger and irritation.

"What did you do to get yourself into this situation?" Ace attempted to make some light conversation anyway. After all, there was nothing better to do. He hadn't had company for a while. "And what's with your eyes? They're glowing."

"The answer to both..." Itachi smirked. "Is that I was born into the wrong family, more or less. And you?"

"About the same," It was now Ace's turn to smirk. "My only real crime is that my father's blood runs through my veins."

"Yeah? My family passed many things along to me as well. Though most of them are dead now... At my own hand."

"You killed your own family?" Ace was shocked, his jaw dropped. "That's cold, man... Real cold."

"You would have likely done the same, in my position."

"You don't know what I would do. And I doubt that. Except maybe my father... I always hated him for the kind of reputation he had. That's the only reason I'm chained up as I am... Though maybe I've killed a lot of people too."

"We're not so different then..." The ninja settled into a more relaxed position. "Did the Marines bring you in too?"

He'd had enough of being tense and worrying for today. It looked like the guards weren't coming back for a while. He was able to calm down a bit once he realized that his cellmate was at least somewhat sane and rational. He slouched against the wall, glad that he wasn't in the same position that this Ace guy was.

"No... I got into a brush with Blackbeard. Apparently this means I lost. But oddly enough, I'm alright with that."

"Blackbeard?" Itachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Someone who betrayed a good friend of mine. Stabbed him right in the back, literally. You really must not be from around here..."

"You think so?" He smirked. "No, I'm from a place far away... Somewhere called Konoha. I'm sure you probably haven't heard of it either. It's a Ninja village."

"Ninja? So you mean you're a...? _Wow._ " Ace was actually impressed, for the first time in a long time.

"Does it surprise you? What village are you from?"

"It doesn't matter," He was quick to inform this newcomer. "I'm a Pirate."

Itachi was silent. He really didn't know what to make of that confession. Were Pirates even real...?

"Surprised, eh?" Ace chuckled. "If you don't believe me, come over here and check out the tattoo across my back. It serves as proof that I'm a member of Whitebeard's crew."

As a child, he'd often heard stories of brave, vicious men who scoured the seas in search of treasure... But then, what child hadn't? He'd heard tales of the famous Pirate Captain Whitebeard and his coldhearted crew. Everyone knew his insignia, though some regarded it as a simple myth and nothing more. Could this man be telling the truth?

 _'Only one way to find out...'_ He thought, before he could stop himself. _'But I can't do that. If I get too close to him, there's no telling what he might do...'_

All kinds of things flashed through his mind, at that point. Things he had to block out.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was angling himself against the wall in just the right way to stagger to his feet. Once he was up, Itachi had already crossed the room before he became fully aware of his actions. He was standing close enough to touch the other man, if his hands weren't tied behind his back.

"Would you like some help with that?" Ace smirked, looking downward... 

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh cliffhangers! Sorry about that... You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what he's talking about. c;**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **-Kaline**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burial In Crimson Flames**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a crossover fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes which may or may not be consensual, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. This one also contains Yaoi. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Help? With what?" Itachi also looked, realizing that he was talking about the ropes that bound his hands.

"I've got a knife in my pocket," The self-proclaimed Pirate explained. "If you can get it, you could cut the rope and be free. They took the big dagger that I usually carry with me, but I still have a small pocket knife that they don't know about."

"That still won't get me out of this stupid fucking cell."

"That's true... But you'll be one step closer, now won't you?"

He could debate it in his head all day long... But Ace was right. And it wasn't like he had any other options. Slowly, Itachi approached the grinning Pirate, until he was standing right in front of him. He turned around and began to fumble for the knife he claimed he had.

"I swear, if this is a trick, I'll-"

"You'll _what?_ " He wore a demonic smirk upon his freckled face. "Careful down there, you're a little too far-"

Ace was cut off mid-sentence as well, when Itachi's hand brushed over the middle of his shorts, those black painted nails scraping his zipper... He held his breath, waiting to see what the Shinobi would do. He'd heard that Ninjas were clever, but not until now did he ever get the chance to meet one face to face.

Eventually, Itachi's hands found their way into his pocket. He tried not to think about the other implications of what they were doing, or how it would have looked to someone if they'd chosen that exact moment to walk in...

He felt a metallic object. _Yes!_ That was it! He'd found the knife. It was a small switchblade, and as soon as he'd lifted it free from the other man's pocket, he pressed the button and the blade popped up. He wasted no time in rubbing it between his hands. There was no better sensation than feeling it slice through the fibers of the rope that held his hands bound. Soon enough, they frayed and fell to the floor. He picked them up, rubbing his wrists as the feeling slowly came back into them.

He picked up the ropes, stuffing them into his pockets in case the guards came back. He already had ideas, and he intended to fool them into thinking his hands were still tied. After all, once they realized he was free, they would only tie him up again. And they'd probably do other worse things to him. They would also search the cell and find the knife his new friend had hidden away. No... They couldn't be allowed to find out.

"Now that _that's_ over with..." Itachi smirked, now knowing that he had the upper hand.

"Don't get any ideas," Ace glared at him, seeming to already know what he was thinking. "I could off you quicker than-"

Without warning, the Ninja pressed his lips insistently against the Pirate's. And he'd done it... For _no reason._ At least, at first... He'd only wanted to thank Ace for helping him. But now he felt it; the raw power he held over the other prisoner, who was still chained up. He could do whatever he wanted to him now, and there would be nothing he could do about it. He loved the feeling of confusion that poured from him, as the kiss was deepened.

This was not the first time Itachi had kissed another man. Far from it. But there was something different about this... A tryst with a stranger was not something he was familiar with at all. Something about it excited him... That forbidden freedom that only an act so forbidden could bring. He didn't want to get too carried away, so he stopped himself from taking things further.

"What are you-"

Just to shut him up, the Ninja kissed him again. He used his tongue to pry his lips apart again, going even deeper this time. Ace would have used his Devil Fruit powers, if it weren't for the chains that held him to the wall. They were made of sea prism stone, and were his one weakness... Aside from the way Itachi was moving against him and kissing him so perfectly, that is.

Eventually, he seemed to get bored and pull away. Ace was left to stare at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed. For a while, they just looked at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just thanking you," Itachi winked, his red eyes still glowing in the dark. His cellmate was getting a good closeup look at them right now. His tomoe swirled in slow circles, churning like helpless minnows caught up in red tide... And yet, they exuded raw power. "Besides, you seemed to enjoy it."

Ace turned his head away. That was the only movement that he could currently manage. He hated being in this predicament. _'Why did I have to open my big mouth? Always trying to help people... It'll be my downfall one day.'_

But today was not to be that day. "If you so much as touch me again, I'll yell for the guards."

"Interesting," The Ninja still wore that same arrogant look. He knew that he was superior to this man in every way. He'd already gotten free, while the other had remained chained. "Do you really think they'll hear you all the way down here, Ace-kun?"

"I have no patience for pet names. What the hell do you even want, anyway?"

"You know... I _could_ free you. Once I get something in return. If you play your cards right, you might even enjoy it."

Ace did not respond. He glared at him, as if daring him to proceed with whatever plans he had. He wondered what his new cellmate would do now.

Fuck, he had such a pretty face... Itachi had always been one to appreciate beauty, even if it happened to be found in another male. All he'd wanted since he'd seen him was to run his hands down his face, to touch that sculpted body all over... He was content with touching his handsome face, letting the tips of his digits trail over those beautiful freckles. He was like a work of art hanging in a gallery. He lightly tilted Ace's head upward, forcing him to meet his gaze.

And he did it again, more slow and sensual this time... The weasel brought his mouth closer and closer, sensing the dread emanating from his unwilling partner. But he felt it, the moment when he finally gave in. Ace's lips parted, ever so hesitantly, allowing him in. Their tongues met, tangling together in a delicate dance.

His hands began to wander this time, trailing down Ace's muscular body. He let his fingertips brush over his nipples, not lingering there long before they moved down his well-defined abs, and then began to dip into his waistband...

" _Ohhh..._ " There it was. Ace let out a moan. It was not a loud one, but it was enough to encourage him. He seemed to notice his slip-up right away too. "Fuck! Stop it..."

"I'll stop when and _if_ I want," Itachi growled against his mouth. "And I have no intentions of-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Pirate had taken control, seizing his lips in an even more forceful kiss. Despite being in chains, Ace was making out with him without restraint. He seemed to like the way it felt inside Itachi's mouth. And who could blame him? The Ninja was practically the definition of sex.

"Oh, so now you want to play?" The Uchiha smirked wickedly, his voice taking on a silken tone. " _Fine._ We can do that."

Before he knew what was happening, Itachi's hands were at work, stroking his hardening member. He felt him through his pants, but it was still too good to be true. After so long of being stuck in this hated cell, Ace was finally getting some attention to his needs... But would Itachi really come through? He was worried that maybe he was only being teased, but the opportunity far outweighed the risk right now.

Desperate for more, he thrust his body against the other man's hand. He was straining against the chains, leaning down on them. His ink black bangs fell into his face, matted and tousled. The Ninja took this as his cue, and unzipped his black denim shorts before dropping to his knees on the dusty ground.

He saw the belt buckle with a large 'A' stamped boldly on the front. _'Hn. A for Arrogant.'_

It made him want to roll his eyes. That was when he realized that he still had his Sharingan active. He wasn't sure why he wanted to remember every single moment of this, but he did. He kept those three tomoe swirling, slowly turning... So he could etch this moment forever in his memories, filing it away some place that only he would know. He would be able to revisit it whenever he wanted. It was a rare occurence that he found someone who actually excited him this much. He hoped this guy was worth the trouble.

Ace moaned again, trying to maintain his composure. The sight of this man, whoever he was, this damned pretty boy called Itachi, kneeling in front of him and teasing his cock... Those clever digits were already finding their way into his pants... It was almost too much.

And suddenly, it _was_ too much! He grit his teeth and inhaled sharply, as the Ninja manipulated his swollen, aching member.

Itachi was impressed. He was _extremely_ well-endowed. And he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. Not wanting to waste too much time in case the guards decided to come back, he took Ace's length into his mouth. The Pirate let his head fall back, his eyes rolling in his head, his vision fading...

"Damn that feels amazing... You'd better not bite me." He added the last part as an afterthought.

He didn't respond. Instead, the Uchiha sucked even harder. Ace watched the Ninja go to work. His tongue licked across the head, before swirling around his glans, teasingly. He continued to suck him off for a while, letting the other prisoner enjoy it.

"Like it?" Itachi pulled away, pausing for just a moment to let him calm down. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Nnnh... Please, don't stop..." Ace begged, bucking his hips.

"I'll do what I want," He rose to his feet, leaving him there with his shorts halfway down and his straining erection exposed. "After all, you're still tied up. There's nothing you can do about it."

With a satisfied smirk, the Uchiha walked to the other side of the cell, having thoroughly proven his point. He looked up and down the wide hallway, making sure there was no one else around.

"How long do you think we have?"

"The guards won't be back for hours," Ace panted, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, just... Please..." The last word was almost a whisper, but he'd heard it.

"That's what I like to hear..." Itachi smirked, going back to what he was doing.

He continued to suck his cellmate off for several long minutes. It felt like hours of ecstasy to Ace, who was really getting into it now. He'd felt a little weird about having another guy do this to him, but he'd been down here a long time and it had been ages since he'd gotten release. The hot, wet contours of Itachi's mouth were just what he needed. And it wasn't long before he was begging again, hoping to high hell that the Ninja wouldn't stop just when he was on the brink of exploding.

The Uchiha didn't seem averse to helping him out with his plight... Although he did hesitate for a moment to consider stopping again and pulling away. Itachi always did love to toy with his prey before a good romp. And he was sure he would have Ace eating out of the palm of his hand soon. Right now, he could do anything he wanted.

He chose to give the man pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. His cheeks sucked in until there was a hollow little dip on either side of his marred face.

"Uhhh, oh yes! Yes! _YES!_ " Ace moaned, unashamedly.

"Calm down," His partner stopped him from writhing around too much. The chains were rattling and making a lot of noise. "Sit still or I won't finish you off."

He did settle down then, not bothering to say anything. He answered with his actions, by complying. Soon the Pirate's moans filled the prison cell again. Once he was brought to the edge again, that was all it took. Itachi swirled his talented tongue around the tip of his sensitive prick. His muscles tightened and he released a stream of pure white liquid into Itachi's mouth. The Ninja swallowed, getting up and moving behind him.

"Ohhh that was so good..." He groaned, unsure of why the man was moving behind him. And then he felt a hand on his naked ass.

Itachi grabbed a handful of the fleshy globe, his hands sliding over it excitedly. "I'm glad you had fun... Because I'm about to make you feel even more amazing."

Ace was nothing but putty in his hands, at that point. The Shinobi he shared his cell with was dangerous. He knew just where to touch him and for how long; the precise things to do in order to bring about the perfect reactions he was looking for. Just hearing his various whines and moans was turning Itachi on something fierce.

"Mmm... Nooo..." The Pirate whined, fidgeting with the chains that were cuffed to his wrists. "You can't do this, please don't... I had some fun with you, but look, I don't think you-"

"You love it," Itachi told him, bluntly. "And you know it."

Moving back around to face him, the weasel pulled him in for a kiss. Ace could taste his semen on the other man's lips... It had an oddly sweet flavor with a bit of salt mixed in. Not the best combination, but the way Itachi worked his tongue had him wanting him again. It didn't take long for his hands to find their way back down to Ace's groin, where he stroked him back to hardness.

"I'm impressed with your stamina. Not many people can keep up with me like this." The Uchiha winked, darting behind him again. "Hmm... I like it."

Two fingers pried apart his jaw, giving Ace no choice but to open up to them. He took one into his mouth, and it was his turn to perform. He coated them in saliva, making sure to get them nice and wet. He was no idiot, he knew what this was for. He hadn't wanted it earlier, but now he craved to have someone make him feel good, in any way possible. There was no telling how long he would have to be chained up like this. This might be his last chance to cum for a very long time. So he would seize the opportunity wherever he found it...

"Yesss..." Ace hissed, as he felt one finger slip inside of him. "Please, more..."

"Yeah. You love it and you know it. Such a dirty little slut..."

Itachi was not planning to spare him any sensations. With a single finger, he rubbed across the other man's entrance. He pressed forward, feeling resistance until Ace's anus finally gave way to allow him inside. His clever digit probed the depths of his innards, pausing to rub across his prostate. The Pirate let out a sharp whine when it happened. Ace was already liberally coating his other hand with saliva too. He knew where it was going, and why it was needed. They didn't have any oil or anything else to use as lubricant, so spit would have to do.

"I need you to... Hurry..." Ace was hungry for him. That much was apparent.

When they'd met only a few hours ago, Itachi had never dreamt this would happen. This guy was a pervert's dream come true... He had such a pretty face, and a lovely physique. He was sure this would be a lot of fun. 

* * *

**A/N: Icha Icha Paradise ain't got nothing on these two! xD**

 **On a more serious note, I hope I didn't mess it up. It was difficult keeping both of them even somewhat in character. I've decide to take the plot for this in a much different direction than I'd originally planned. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;D**

 **-Kaline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burial In Crimson Flames**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a crossover fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes which may or may not be consensual, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. This one also contains Yaoi. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The Pirate felt the other man's hands pulling his pants completely off. They fell to the ground, discarded with Itachi's own clothes. Gentle but firm fingers made their way into the crack of his ass... The skillful Shinobi began to tease him, lightly parting his cheeks and rubbing over his entrance.

"What are you-"

"Shhh..." Itachi quelled his complaints, licking the shell of his ear before taking the tender lobe between his teeth. "It'll feel good, I promise. Just trust me..."

Before he could voice a complaint, the slippery digit made it's way inside. This guy wasn't wasting any time... Itachi was horny as hell. He could barely stand it any longer. To think that he was about to fuck such a hottie... His luck in getting such a sexy cellmate was something to marvel at. And Ace wasn't protesting any either, meaning the attraction had to be at least somewhat mutual.

While the Ninja played with his nether regions, Ace was trying to make conversation, in an attempt to make himself feel less awkward about what they were doing.

"You know... They've already performed every kind of torture on me long before sending me down here. What did you do to get locked up in here with someone like me, anyway?"

"I will take great pleasure in fucking someone like you," Itachi chose to ignore his question. "Since you are very beautiful..."

Truthfully, he hadn't really done anything wrong, and he was pretty sure this guy hadn't either. Even if he had, Itachi didn't care.

 _'Good and bad are only a matter of perspective...'_ He reminded himself, trying not to get too sidetracked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Ace had to raise an eyebrow at that remark.

"Yes."

"...Why?"

 _'Hn. Why indeed...'_

He took a moment to ponder that, even while working his finger in and out of the tight hole he was thinking about plundering... Maybe because Itachi was Itachi, but ever since he existed, he'd always had to own every beautiful thing. It was his fatal flaw, and his greatest desire... A weakness for beauty.

Ace didn't really mind that he didn't answer. He was too busy enjoying the multitude of feelings that were currently washing over him. It wasn't like him to give in to another man like this, he was one of the most fearsome Pirates on the entire sea. So why did he feel so helpless now?

He was getting a strange, foreign sensation in his stomach. Maybe this was what people meant when they said they had butterflies? He wasn't sure. It had never happened to him before, not in this way. And he'd felt attraction before, but this was something beyond that.

"No one's ever made me feel like this," He continued, when he didn't get an answer. "And it's strange... Some vague foreign emotion that I can't exactly name."

Itachi's smirk widened, and Ace felt it against the back of his neck. The Ninja busied himself with little nibbles, pulling the flesh between his teeth and lightly pulling at it.

"I know just how you feel..." The Shinobi confessed.

They were unable to finish their light banter. These feelings were overwhelming both of them. There was a definite connection between them, it was obvious, and it had happened in an instant.

Itachi paused long enough to remove his shirt with his free hand, still keeping one digit firmly embedded inside the Pirate. His finger rubbed the inner lining of Ace's anus, causing him to squirm and moan. He was still teasing him. Itachi felt a shiver run through both of them the moment he found his prostate. It must have felt really good, because Ace had little goosebumps running along his arms and shoulders, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

Ace could feel the hot Ninja grinding against his exposed flesh, the warmth of another person feeling so incredible to him after being confined for so long. When Itachi accidentally nudged his prostate, it caused stars to dance in front of his vision. It was like nothing else even mattered right now. All he wanted was more, to feel him impossibly close.

"Please, I need... I need you." He voiced his feelings aloud. Why the fuck not?

Itachi took his own fingers into his mouth. He coated them with saliva, and then spat into his hands several times for good measure. He rubbed the mixture onto his cock, getting even more turned on just from feeling his own hardness. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this way for quite some time, and it was refreshing. To think that even a man as beautiful as this could make him this hard and cause him to feel such a way...

"I... need you too, Ace-kun..." Came the words that were hotly whispered in his ear.

Itachi was positioning himself against his sphincter, the tight ring of muscle already threatening to give way... And then he was inside...

"Mmmm..." The Pirate moaned, tossing his head back and allowing his tousled hair to fall over his shoulders, tickling the tip of Itachi's nose.

"Hmm... Nice and tight," Itachi commented. "Let me know when it's okay to move."

It took Ace a few minutes to adjust to his size, and then he lightly squeezed his muscles, letting the Ninja know that it was okay for him to move. When the tight ring of muscle engulfed him, Itachi moaned lewdly. He was done holding back now. Things were really heating up between them, and now that they were joined together, he somehow felt this huge amount of power that was locked inside of Ace. Call it killer instinct, but... It was like he was being held back by something more than his own mind, somehow.

His enormous cock was buried so deeply inside him that it was making Ace almost shake with pleasure. There was no angle Itachi could thrust that would not drag his length right across his sweet spot. Gradually, the two began to move together in a steady rhythm.

Itachi felt his prick being squeezed every time it passed over a certain spot. _'Hmm... Interesting.'_ He thought.

He pulled it completely out, before plunging back in, feeling Ace go tense every time he did so. He loved the feeling of total control that he had over him. Soon the Shinobi had picked up the pace and was fucking him in earnest.

"Ohh, ohhh fuck yes!" Ace cried, feeling tears of pure pleasure pooling in the corners of his deep brown eyes.

"Nnngh..." Itachi joined him. "You feel so fucking good, ugh I can't-"

While he was talking, he'd lost his rhythm and slowed down a little. His blood red eyes widened in shock when he felt Ace fucking back against him, pinning him against the wall with his strong, firm ass. He squirmed a bit, moving his hips deeper into the other man's warmth.

"Please..." Ace continued to beg. "Ohhh, fuck me harder, Ita-kun!"

Licking his lips, Itachi positioned himself against the wall, digging in his heels for extra leverage. "You don't have to ask twice."

He went at it even harder, fucking the daylights out of Ace's abused asshole. It was so hot and tight, he thought he might explode at any moment... The Shinobi did his best to please his newfound lover, despite his predicament.

"Mhmmm... Yes, _just_ like that!"

"Fuck yeah..."

He hoped the guards wouldn't notice the sounds of the chains rattling loudly. Then again, they were probably used to prisoners struggling desperately and trying to escape. Ace didn't seem like the type to resort to something so pathetic though. Much like the Uchiha, he had far too much pride for that.

The large prison cell was filled with a symphony of various grunts and moans... It wasn't long before Itachi felt himself nearing his peak. He wasn't particularly proud of the fact that he was already there, but he still had a lot of pent up sexual energy from when the guards had tortured him earlier. They hadn't allowed him any release, and he'd been holding it in for a long time. He felt his balls tense, and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I... I can't h-hold back anymore..." Itachi panted, making a delightful shiver run down Ace's spine again.

"Then don't..." Ace moaned, lost to all of the new sensations that were overwhelming him.

He was being pummeled relentlessly, made to feel such extreme pleasure. It felt like Itachi's cock was swelling, becoming even thicker than it originally was. He knew the other man was close. They picked up the pace, until Itachi was whining and moaning behind him.

"A-aahhh..." Itachi groaned, crying out. "Yes, _ohhh fuck!_ "

It wasn't long before he lost control. The Shinobi emptied his seed into Ace's waiting depths. Creamy white liquid seeped into his bowels, penetrating him deeply as Itachi withdrew from him. His stretched hole struggled to close afterward.

The Ninja felt weak in the knees... At least Ace had the support of those damnable chains to help hold him upright. He collapsed onto the ground, slumping forward and leaning against the Pirate's strong frame.

"That was... intense." Ace panted, showing signs that he was just as physically exhausted as Itachi was.

"Yeah..."

After taking a minute to recover, while taking pauses every now and then to nuzzle against Ace's chest, the Ninja struggled to his feet. He slowly circled around him, rising to the challenge of figuring out the mystery that he represented. He knew so little about this man, and yet, he could not deny that they shared an uncanny connection.

Itachi realized that the other man was still hard. This could be more fun than he'd thought. He stroked his palm lightly over his delicate cock, taking note of his size... They seemed to be pretty much equal. His was slightly longer, while Ace's was slightly wider. He wasn't sure if he could take him or not. He continued to massage his lengthening member, taking pause to inspect it with a curious gleam in his sharp eyes. He licked up and down Ace's chest, lapping at a single nipple, still toying with him. It caused him to hiss and writhe beneath his touch.

"St-stop toying with me..." Ace breathed, unable to stop himself from squirming in his bonds.

"Hn."

Itachi gave him no viable response. Only the typical cocky Uchiha sounds.

It didn't take long for him to make up his mind... Taking one hand, he gently licked his fingers, before inserting them into himself. He even turned around and leaned over to give Ace more of a show. He couldn't see it, but he just knew the Pirate's eyes were glued to his sexy ass.

Ace could only watch, unable to even touch him. He noticed the clever Ninja glancing over his shoulder to check on him now and then. This was the worst kind of torture... Being so close, but unable to even reach out and touch him.

Then Itachi slid one well-lubed finger into his twitching butthole. The tight ring of muscle gave way and he proceeded to get himself hard again. He added a second finger, rolling his eyes back into his head, craving more. Once he felt like he was loosened up enough, he backed up against the dirty Pirate, pressing his cheeks on either side of the man's aching prick. He felt it leaking precum against him, depositing translucent pearls onto his porcelain skin.

But then he turned, surprising him again. They were face to face. The Uchiha smirked, grabbing onto the chains and adding his own weight to them, using the strange metal for leverage as he lowered himself onto Ace's thick, hard cock.

"Ohh mmmph-"

Ace began trying to talk, but was cut off mid-moan by a sudden pressure on his lips. Itachi kissed him, plundering his mouth with his tongue. The two slippery muscles danced together, stifling any protests he might have had, and effectively arousing him enough to enjoy the second round.

Itachi wanted to give him release. Even though he normally didn't do this kind of thing... He was willing to do this for such a handsome rugged man, such an incredibly beautiful specimen. By allowing him inside, he thought he could help bring him off faster than if he'd just fucked him again.

Soon his member was encased inside the tight warmth of Itachi's ass. Every little movement he did had Ace practically begging for more... He worked himself up and down in a rhythm, not even minding that he had to do most of the work due to Ace's limited range of motion. His next task would definitely have to be to free him somehow. He was sure with his entire knowledge of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, there had to be something in his arsenal that could get rid of those chains.

He didn't mind having to work for it though. Every time Ace shifted his hips, his huge cock would rub against Itachi's prostate, sending the most delightful shivers up his spine.

"Mmm... You feel amazing." Ace whispered in his ear, leaning forward to nibble along his neck.

"Fuck me harder, nnnhh..." Itachi arched his back when he picked up the pace.

Both of them were pleased to have found such a willing and responsive partner. Itachi was thoroughly impressed. Although he was chained up, Ace still found ways to please him. He never thought he'd be the type to do something like this, but getting fucked in a prison cell was actually exciting.

He wanted to show him that he considered him an equal, not just another person to dominate. He also wanted to give Ace release by allowing him inside, even though he didn't usually do this type of thing... Itachi just figured if he could deal with the ugly, angry guards assaulting his body against his will, then surely he could handle this beautiful man making him feel good.

Ace was an active participant too, shifting his hips and fucking Itachi violently, without holding back. And the Uchiha did the same. It seemed they both liked it that way.

"Hmm... No restraints," The Pirate commented. "I like it!" Although there were still restraints in place, there might as well have not been.

"Aaahnnn..." The lustful Ninja cried out, grinding his own throbbing member against Ace's rock hard abs.

Every time Ace thrust into him, he could feel Itachi's asshole tighten, gripping him like a vice. It felt amazing. He felt it welling up inside him... That tight fuzzy warmth, like a coiled spring heated to just the right temperature, pooling deep within his gut... He knew it would be over soon.

"Itachi-kun... I... I'm... I'm about to-"

Before he could get the sentence out, Ace was cumming deep inside the Shinobi's once proud ass. He was trying to be quiet, not wanting to draw too much attention to what they were doing. They were already being loud enough as it was. He just wished he could make this moment last a little longer, to properly savor it. But it had been too long since he'd felt release, and it was impossible for him to hold back anymore.

"Mmmmm!" The Uchiha seated in his lap moaned loudly, pouring pearly white ribbons all over his chest and stomach, as he came for the second time that night. Or was it daytime? He'd been down here for too long and it was hard to tell.

Amid the chaos, Ace withdrew himself from his newfound lover, before Itachi could protest. They were both spent. He slipped easily down the body of the other prisoner, collapsing on top of their discarded clothes with a dull thud. Itachi felt like he wanted to lie down right there and collapse. He'd just done a lot of work, especially considering that he'd been through hell on his way here.

All things considered, it was well worth it. They'd both obviously enjoyed themselves... He was unsure how Ace would react. He wondered if the Pirate would become cold and distant toward him, or if he would change and become more warm and welcoming? He hadn't even had time to properly decide how he felt about it himself when the sound of a door opening somewhere caught his attention. Both men jumped, suddenly becoming alert. Itachi looked up at Ace, who was straining to listen.

 _'Damn!'_ He thought. _'What was that? Are they coming back already? I just can't get a fucking break today...'_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little rusty at writing sex scenes. Sorry if it isn't up to par, but it was good practice at least... I hope it wasn't too awkward, but I did want it to be a little awkward, hehe... Two in one chapter, woot! Anyway I just hope someone out there likes the way this turned out. xD**

 **-Kaline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burial In Crimson Flames**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a crossover fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes which may or may not be consensual, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. This one also contains Yaoi. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

The chains rattled lightly, which was Ace's way of getting his attention. "Those are the guards!" He mouthed to him silently.

"I know." Itachi mouthed back, nodding.

That grating sound was definitely the metal door at the top of the staircase swinging open on it's rusty hinges. There was a flurry of movement inside the cell. There was no time to waste. He had to scramble to grab their clothes. It was a good thing he was a Ninja, because he had to move really fast to pull up Ace's shorts, and zip and button them, before picking up his own discarded clothing. He had to do all of this before they got caught with their pants down... Literally!

Once he was dressed, Itachi picked up the bits of discarded rope. He then tied his own hands behind his back. He made sure to leave it a little loose, in case he needed to escape quickly. He didn't want them to know that he had actually freed himself and could still perform Jutsu. Luckily, he'd managed to get all this down before they reached the bottom of the staircase and came into view.

"Hmm... Uchiha-san?" The stern voice of one of the guards who had brought him down here was heard. They had already reached the bars.

"Yeah. What?" The Uchiha responded haughtily.

"Someone's come for you," He proceeded to state the obvious, which actually almost made Ace chuckle a bit. The Pirate settled for a knowing smirk instead. "You're being released. Please step over to the cell door and wait for us to unlock it."

"Hn..." Was the only response he offered the man.

 _'Well. How about that...'_

Itachi did as he'd been instructed, feeling both good and bad about it at the same time. He was glad he was being set free. A surge of relief flooded through him. But there was still a powerful sadness which hung over him, tugging at his heart, weighing him down...

He turned, taking one last look at Ace, the man he'd just shared such a connection with.

"What about him?" He asked the guard, gesturing toward the bound man with his head. "Can he be released with me? I'm sure the Akatsuki could use-"

"Hahahaha!" The other guard was holding his stomach, as he was doubled over laughing. "You... You can't be- ahaha- serious! That's Firefist Ace, the toughest son of a bitch on the Grand Line! Hahaha! You're insane if you think we'd ever let him outta here!"

"That's a good one," The first guard replied, already opening the door and hauling Itachi out of the cell. "But no, you won't have to worry about him much longer. He'll be executed soon. Hope he didn't give you any trouble."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, the Sharingan still swirling in his irises... His whole body went tense. He knew that he could easily take down both of these guards. He was getting ready to do something really drastic, but he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Ita-kun..." The Pirate called out to him. He stopped short with his back still turned, his fists clenched behind his back, and wordlessly waited for him to speak. " _Go._ "

 _'Why isn't he begging me to take him with me?'_ The Uchiha wondered. _'Didn't he just hear them? He's been sentenced to death...'_

"Why?" He said it was more of a statement than a question.

Itachi wriggled out of the guard's grasp. He was gone before they could stop him. He went back into the cell before they closed the door, heading right for the other prisoner. The guards actually seemed afraid to follow him inside for some reason. He moved forward with a forlorn, regrettable look.

"I..." Before he could get the words out, Ace was silenced by a swift kiss.

Their lips pressed together, their tongues met in a dance as old as time, and when he could stand it no longer, he finally pulled away. The Shinobi just looked at him, his eyes glowing, his expression unreadable... Ah, if only such a kiss were able to be hidden within a look...

It was like for a moment, they were re-living everything all over again in their minds. Ace hadn't really figured it out yet. It was perplexing... Maybe it had something to do with his strange eyes? But it certainly felt like they'd just shared many hours of raw passion. Only Itachi knew the truth. It had, in fact, been precisely seventy-two hours. That was all he could give him now, although it wasn't much. Not nearly enough.

He'd wanted to save him... But now he was getting out of here without a fight. If he did anything else, he would be imprisoned again and not even the dreaded Akatsuki organization could get him out this time.

The guards raised their eyebrows, exchanging looks with one another as the scene unfolded before them. At first, they'd thought the Uchiha was trying to kill the other man, but it seemed they'd shared an intimate moment.

"Well... That was..." The first one hesitated. " _Unusual._ I take it the two of you made friends, hehe..."

"I've had enough of this," The other one protested. "It's almost time for my break. That's disgusting, you little bitch. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Was the only word Itachi spoke to them, though he spoke with narrowed eyes and a permanent scowl on his face.

He exited the prison cell and allowed them to lead him away in silence... He was grateful that he was being released, but it was upsetting that he had to leave Ace behind. Itachi was torn. He really didn't want to. But then, he'd rarely, if ever, gotten what he truly wanted...

Sulking, the Uchiha took quick strides up the stairs, taking them two at a time just to get away from this situation. Ace was left behind, his freckled face tinged slightly red, and a semblance of a smile making itself known.

Itachi paused at the top of the stairs. Once the door was closed and secured behind him, the guards untied his wrists. They didn't seem to notice that the rope was loose, although they might have known. He really didn't care what they thought of his brash actions. He was then escorted into a room where he saw Pein, familiar bright orange hair and black piercings and all, waiting for him. He was accompanied by his assistant, Konan.

"Itachi-san." Their leader nodded to him respectfully in greeting.

"Pein-sama." He responded snarkily. Not even a thank you. That was typical of him though, and it was exactly what they were expecting.

The blue haired woman to his right stifled a giggle, bringing a hand to her mouth to make it look like she was just adjusting her lip ring. Although it was annoying to have to deal with them, Itachi never thought he would actually be so relieved to see those familiar red and black cloaks again.

Konan held one out for him to slip into. Apparently they'd managed to get his Akatsuki cloak back from the guards who had confiscated it when he'd come in. No one in Impel Down was allowed to keep any personal items.

It was obvious that Pein wasn't too happy with him, but it was part of their business arrangement that the Akatsuki would make every effort to get one of their members out of any prison or any sort of trouble they got themselves into. Which was also why they couldn't afford to accept just anyone. Itachi had always been careful, this was the first time he'd ever screwed up at all.

Once he put his cloak on, the orange haired man glared at him. "It just figures that we'd have to come save your ass from this hell. Let's go."

Itachi could only smirk, lightly thinking to himself...

 _'It wasn't like hell at all... For a short time, this was my heaven.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I was going to continue and make this a little longer, because I had a different ending planned... But now I'm seriously considering just ending this here.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading! c:**

 **-Kaline**


End file.
